Her World Stood Still
by JaxieTonks
Summary: Five years after the War Hermione doesn't know what happened to her life. After the unthinkable happened, she just shut down... that is until he walked in. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, JK Rowling does… I just like playing with them :)

This is my very first piece of fanfic… so I hope you like… it's a bit sad, but I promise it gets lighter. Much thanks to my beta Hildy! She's awesome sauce!! Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 1

The wind blew softly through the rose bushes outside the small cottage. Nestled in the English countryside, it was almost completely forgettable. Nothing from its fading blue paint, once a particularly brilliant shade of robin's egg, now a rather sad shade of gray, to the quaint weed filled garden bared remembering. In fact most of the residents of Surrey never spared it a second thought. The young lady living inside it was another matter entirely. She was a mystery. Not that she wasn't friendly, if a little preoccupied, she never said an unkind word. In fact, the nature of her mystery was due to her speaking very little and appearing to not have any friends. No one had ever seen anyone visit the young girl. She was quite pretty despite her rather bushy hair, and far too young to be all alone. She, however, seemed to prefer solitude and never sought company; the only exception being her rather ugly orange cat with a squashed face and bow-legged walk. She was definitely spinster material, and caused endless debate among the older ladies of the small town regarding why she would choose such a life.

Unaware of her apparent notoriety, Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the cottage and dug in her bag for her keys. Locking the door, she started down the path to walk the short distance to the train station. Absentmindedly she rubbed at her temples, where the beginning of an all too familiar headache was forming. The commuter train to London was as uneventful as it always was. But this was how Hermione preferred it, she had found boring to be much better than the alternative. She had experienced several lifetimes' worth of adventure in her short twenty-two years, and those adventures had brought her nothing but pain. Giving herself a brisk shake to get rid of the morose thoughts, she watched as the train pulled into the station. One glance at her wristwatch told her that she had to hurry if she wanted to be on time.

Her pace quickened as she walked the last couple blocks to the café where she worked. The familiar scents of fresh baked scones and just brewed coffee met her as she entered the homey café. It was a rather small space with a handful of small wooden tables and chairs, and a long counter where a delightful array of baked goods was displayed. The café had a distinctly comfortable feel to it, which was what had drawn Hermione to work there.

"Good morning, Hermione!" A short woman with flour streaked in her hair said as she carried a fresh batch of blueberry scones to the front counter.

"Morning, Stella." Hermione said as she rushed forward to help Stella put the scones on display. Stella's hand accidentally brushed hers and Hermione stiffened almost imperceptibly. Stella, who never missed a beat, pretended not to notice.

Giving Hermione a thorough look she said, "Hon, can you grab the clotted cream from the back before we open?" _What happened to you? _Stella wondered for the millionth time since Hermione had shown up looking for work. Stella hadn't needed an extra waitress at the time, but something about the way she had asked, made Stella unable to refuse. The girl had plainly suffered some sort of deep trauma. But it wasn't Stella's way to badger for information, and so a year had passed since that day. _She'll tell me when she's ready. _Soon enough it was too busy to contemplate anything, as the first customers of the morning entered the shop.

Hermione busily helped customers all morning, straight into lunch. She was serving a group of rather giggly teenagers, when she noticed him. _Well he certainly deserves a couple giggles. _Hermione thought appreciatively as she stared at his back. He had long sleek blonde hair, a blonde that was almost white, and broad shoulders that tapered beautifully to a waist that curved into a very nice butt…_wow_, she thought as a sudden vision of pressing her naked breasts to that delightfully broad back, smooth skin sliding tantalizing across her peaked nipples exploded into her head. So shocked by the sudden and wanton direction of her thoughts, she nearly spilled soup on one of the giggly girls.

"Be careful!" The girl snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry." Hermione said distractedly as she set the final soup and sandwich down.

"Hermione, hon, the young gentlemen at four has been sitting there for a while." Stella said to Hermione as she tried to slip behind the counter.

"Right. Yeah. Ok." Hermione said trying to sound casual, but suddenly her heart was pounding as if she'd run a marathon. Stella merely raised a brow as Hermione headed toward the table in the back.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slow. _It's not like he knows what you were thinking. He's just a customer, not a psychic. Relax._

"What can I get…" Hermione started as she lifted her eyes to meet an all too familiar set of gray ones. "_Malfoy_," the single word escaped as a nothing more than a whisper.

"Granger? What are you doing her–wait. Don't tell me you actually _work_ in this _Muggle_ café?" Draco said in a cold drawling voice that betrayed none of the shock he was actually feeling. Instead he sounded faintly amused, even pleased to find her working in such a mundane place.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked as if she might faint. Memories threatened to overwhelm her. _Draco. Draco Malfoy. _She remembered the last time she had seen him, blood stained and barely alive. _He had been there when…_ Panic was starting to bubble up her throat, threatening to engulf her. She would not give in. She hadn't had a panic attack in months. Her knuckles grew white on the note pad she was holding as she struggled for calm. _Not here. Not here. Please not here._

"You might've fooled the teachers at Hogwarts, but you never had me fooled… I knew a filthy," his voice grew so quiet only she could hear as he said, "little Mudblood like you would end up at serving others at some low job." Draco finished coldly. At the insult, her cheeks flushed, her eyes flashed with anger, and her back straightened. _Ah there she is_, thought Draco with satisfaction. He much preferred this Hermione to the pale, trembling one of a few moments ago. _Why do I care what she looks like or how she's feeling?_ Draco didn't know the answer to that, but he did know he didn't like seeing her pale and trembling, and had done the only thing he could think of to bring back the fire and passion that was the Hermione Granger he remembered.

"Yes, well, some of us don't have daddy to pay our bills. Now order something or get out." She said in chilly tones that assured him of which she preferred.

"Bring me whatever the Special is. And it had better not be cold." Draco said gaining back some composure as he sneered the last words. He watched her as she retreated back behind the front counter. She had the same bushy brown hair pinned up in a messy bun; Draco had always thought it just begged to be unpinned and taken by the handful as he took her… Draco cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. _Merlin. The woman had him in knots._ She went from looking at him like he was the incarnation of her worst memories to looking as though he was scum on her shoes in mere moments. He was more unnerved than he wanted to admit by Granger's brief display of vulnerability. She still had the backbone of steel he remembered but she looked…tired, he supposed. Though, it seemed more than that, more than just exhaustion; almost like a bone-deep weariness had settled into her every fiber. The years since the war certainly hadn't been kind to his once nemesis' best friend.

_Who would know better?_ _Hadn't he been keeping tabs on her? _Naturally as a member of the Auror's office he'd needed to keep an eye on the sole surviving Hero of the Wizarding World. _Hadn't he?_ He thought gruffly as Hermione plunked a thick bowl of soup down onto the table in front of him, nearly spilling it onto his shirt. "Watch it Granger, this suit is worth more than you make in a month." Draco sneered at her.

"Well then I'm sorry I missed. It won't happen again." She said with a sarcastic smile as she turned to go. At a nearby table, a pretty little redheaded toddler sat coloring as her mother finished lunch.

"Granger, I need crackers."

Turning back to Malfoy, she glared at him while she snatched some from a pocket in her apron and slammed them on the table. He took the packet and brought it to his mouth not taking his eyes from her honey colored ones, leading them directly to his mouth. Her breath caught. Malfoy's lips were soft, pink and perfect. "See something you like Granger?" Draco smirked as he correctly identified her intake of breath.

"'Course not. I'm merely appalled at your bad manners. Teeth aren't for opening packages." Hermione said with a little less stiffness as she turned and walked away. _You want to kiss Malfoy?! It was one thing when you didn't know who it was! But Malfoy! _She berated herself. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had felt lust at all. _Before today,_ she amended. _You nearly wet yourself over his silhouette earlier._

Stella, who had been watching the entire exchange, could hardly believe her eyes. _Angry Hermione?_ Not once in the last year had she seen Hermione angry. _Hell, I haven't seen anything but heartbreaking sadness. Here's the girl's spirit!_ Stella thought as Hermione stormed up to the counter Stella was leaning on, to plate a scone. "Well, table four is something to look at, isn't he?"

"Is he? I hadn't noticed. He's insufferable git." Hermione bit out the words as she attacked the scone with more force than was absolutely necessary, causing the whole display to fall to the ground. "OH! This is _his _fault." Hermione muttered under her breath as she bent down to retrieve the blasted scones. She was so angry; it was several seconds before she noticed they were floating into her hand. Hermione paled and froze. _Had anyone noticed?_ She glanced around quickly to see that Stella was busy helping a customer, and that not a single person was looking her direction. Not quite relieved, Hermione decided to get a broom and dust pan to finish cleaning up the mess. _Stay where you are._ She thought at the scones; clearly rebellious, they wiggled a bit but stayed where they were. It had been ages since she'd accidentally used magic. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she'd used magic at all. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself and get her emotions under control. _You're going to end up in Azkaban if you aren't careful._

"Well, well the Great Hermione Granger doing a magic show for a room full of muggles, what will the ministry think? Tut, tut." Draco drawled in her ear as he leaned over her to hand his check to Stella, who was working the register. Hermione fought the pleasure that blossomed in her chest as the length of him brushed the length of her, his warmth seeping into her back. Frustrated and embarrassed by her reaction to the ferret, Hermione had to bite back a retort as Stella asked, "Was everything to your liking?"

"Yes, Hermione is an excellent waitress. One might even say she was born to do it." Draco said cordially, as Hermione flushed with anger. He threw a smirk over his shoulder as he pushed through the door and out into the chilly London day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to the lovely & talented JK Rowling.

This took FOREVER to write… lol… but thanks to the patience and guidance of the exquisite miss Hildy! It's here, and the rest of the story is shaping up beautifully… hope you enjoy:D

Chapter 2

Walking out onto the street Draco sighed deeply. _Damn it. Why hadn't she married?_ He though savagely. _Or at least gotten herself some nice steady boyfriend who worked nine to five? _He had stayed away from her for a lot of very good reasons. His job wasn't conducive to relationships. Sure, he'd had brief affairs, but nothing resembling emotional attachment. And auror had to be away for months at time, and during those times he lost communication with everyone. His life expectancy sucked. He might've put most of the Death Eaters behind bars, but it only took one well aimed curse to kill him. And most of them would be thrilled to do it.

He thought he'd been prepared to see her again. He'd heard the reports that she was living as a muggle, hadn't he? But what he'd read hadn't prepared him at all. Hermione had been the jewel in the crown of Hogwarts, its most promising student. _There wasn't a spell she couldn't do._ Draco thought with an uncomfortable mixture of pride and jealousy. And there she was wasting her talents in some grubby muggle café. Well he was putting a stop to that. Her time was, after all, up. Making up his mind he disapparated with a crack to a small, forgotten cottage in the English countryside.

After her shift at the café, Hermione had gone straight home. Reaching into her bag, she grabbed her keys to unlock the door. She was so agitated that she didn't notice the door was already unlocked as she entered her cottage. _ How had he found her? Where did he get the gall to judge her like that!! He knew nothing about her anymore._ Distractedly, she dropped her purse onto the care worn wooden floor in the entrance hall. She desperately needed a bath and a cup of tea. Crookshanks came up to greet her, but stopped short, clearly put out by something. "Bad day? Guess that makes two of us." She said to a stiff looking Crookshanks.

"It's a wonder you have good days, Granger, working in a place like that." A cold voice sneered.

Hermione's head popped up and she saw his lanky body draped arrogantly across her faded red couch. His shoulder length blonde hair was loose, framing his high cheekbones and pointed nose perfectly. He looked like some sort of Greek God who expected her to drop to her knees and feed him grapes fresh off the vine. Anger that had been simmering under the surface all day exploded. She made a noise like an angry cat and all but screamed at him, "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE." Her honey colored eyes flashed dangerously.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger is that any way to treat a guest?" Malfoy said as his steel eyes glinted with amusement as the furniture started to rattle.

"Guests are invited. You weren't. Get out or I'll…"

"You'll what? Curse me?" Draco sneered. He moved so quickly, she wasn't sure how it happened. Suddenly her back was pressed against the wall, and he was mere inches from her, nothing between them but a few inches of air. She could feel heat emanating off his body. The space that separated their bodies seemed unnatural, as if she should have already closed the space and allowed her body to melt into him. She held herself rigid and tight against the wall, her livid anger the only thing keeping her body away from his. She wasn't sure why, but it was as if her entire world depended on not touching him. She knew if she did, if she pressed herself to the hard line of his body she wouldn't be able to stop. It had been so long, so very long since she had felt someone pressed against her, so long since she'd felt anything at all.

_No._

She needed to resist.

She needed her walls.

Her heart hammered in her chest, as he continued to stare down at her, his face an arrogant mask and only inches from hers. He leaned forward and spoke, a whisper away from her cheek, "Are you still sure you can?" She reached up to slap him, but he was too quick, he caught her hand in his before she even got close. She tried a second time with her other hand, but he caught that one as well. He shoved both her hands above her head, pressing them to the wall with his own. "Now, now, Granger, I'll have to teach you some manners," and with that he closed the distance and kissed her hard.

She fought back, struggling against his hold, against his kiss. He pressed the hard length of his body into hers, and kissed her as if she was everything he needed in order to live. As if his whole life, his whole future was somewhere in her and he was desperate to find it. She stopped struggling. She had no defense for such a kiss. All her walls crumbled and her need matched his own as she kissed him back with everything she had; all the years of loneliness and isolation pouring out of her and into the frantic kiss. Suddenly, as if he'd just been waiting for her to respond his hands released hers and were everywhere; in her hair, cupping her face, caressing the line of her neck, skimming the curve of her breasts, her hips, branding her as his.

He was lost, drowning in the sensations of her, taste, smell, feel. She was more passionate than he could've ever imagined. Never had a woman kissed him back with such fervor. She matched him, need for need. He bit her lower lip as his hands lifted her by her hips, just enough before pressing her back against the wall, his hardness finally able to press against the heat of her sensitive vee. He began to grind his hips into hers, just as his tongue slid in and out of her mouth, mimicking an act he was desperate for.

She moaned as glorious sensation after sensation ripped through her. She let herself go, she rode the sensation as it built and built. The pressure was nearly to the boiling point as the ridge of her jeans, pressed tight against her under his hard length, teased the sensitive nub of her womanhood. His pace was relentless as he ground his hips into hers. He released her from the kiss, the same moment her release came. Her head fell back against the wall as waves of pleasure washed over her.

She knew she should be embarrassed that she came so easily. They were both fully dressed and standing in her bright kitchen. A man she hated with vehemence since the day she met him, had made her come with a kiss. But she couldn't summon the effort. She felt deliciously satisfied. She knew she would have to open her eyes and look at him soon, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see the look of smug satisfaction that she was sure he would be wearing. Reluctantly she lifted her heavy eyelids to look up at him. It was as she feared; he was wearing a look of complete male smugness and superiority. But even with that look on his aristocratic face she still couldn't drum up any real anger, she just felt too damn good. _Well then, I guess he deserves to be smug._

He gently traced a fingertip down her cheek, his expression softening. She looked up at him quizzically, unsure about this uncharacteristic gentleness. His eyes hardened, and his face was once again an arrogant mask.

"If I'd have known you were that easy, I'd have tried back at Hogwarts. I suppose even a clod like Weasel would've gotten a response." He said coldly as he released her abruptly.

Hermione felt anger burst inside her even as her eyes stung with unshed tears. Confused about his strange behavior, but riding the anger, hoping it would keep the tears at bay, she searched his face.

"Ron was worth 12 of you." Draco grabbed her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

"That's not what you thought the night he died." Her anger dissolved with her knees as the tears broke free to trail down her face.

"You have no idea what I was thinking that night." She whispered as she slid bonelessly down the wall as visions of Ron's lifeless eyes came unbidden into her mind. Her body was suddenly and viciously racked with sobs. "I couldn't save him. I should've known it was a trap. If I'd have been cleverer, he'd still be here." Tears continued to rush down her face. She fought them, but the dam had been broken and it wouldn't stop until it was finished. "Oh, and Harry. Poor Harry. I should've found another way. There had to have been another way. It wasn't supposed to end like this." Her grief began to choke her. She was nearly hyperventilating as Draco, who had knelt beside her, forced her chin up.

"You have to breathe." She looked at him dazed, she was so caught up in her grief she had forgotten him. "In through your nose and out through your mouth." Draco said in a calming, yet commanding tone. She obeyed, and immediately her breathing slowed. "That's it. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Her tears continued to fall rapidly, but she was no longer on the verge of passing out. He gathered her limp form into his arms, and carried her effortlessly into her bedroom. He placed her gently onto the bed before lying down next to her, automatically she curled into his warmth, burrowing close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her quietly as she gave herself over to the grief she had been holding back for five years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the lovely & infinitely talented Ms. JK Rowling does

a/n: Much thanks to my beta Hildy! once again! And thanks to everyone who reviewed:D :D Hope you enjoy this next installment…

Chapter 3

_She was leaning over him. Something was wrong. Ron's blue eyes were lifeless under his shock of red hair. She reached out to touch it. The vivid color seemed to mock her. Bright and fiery, when all the light from the world should've extinguished. She knew she should run, they were coming. She could hear the distant screams. They would be here soon. But she couldn't move. Ron needed her. He was dead. Unmistakably dead. She knew this; her mind knew this. But she rejected it anyway. Her mind recoiled from the knowledge. It couldn't be true. Not after Harry. They were getting closer. They would be upon her soon. _

_Suddenly she was yanked up. She was being pulled through the maze of dark tunnels. She couldn't see who had gripped her upper arm. She stumbled after him, trying to keep up. Her legs felt large and clumsy. "You have to keep running Hermione. We have to get out of here." The voice told her, his face hidden by shadows. The footfalls behind them got louder. He steered her into a small enclave, pulling her against him, his hand over her mouth to keep her silent. He smelled of something spicy, mixed with sandalwood and sweat. The shouts were getting closer and closer… _

Hermione awoke with a start, struggling to hold on to the dream. She had to know who it was. As always, the face was covered in shadows. How many times had she tried to see that face? All those years ago, someone had pulled her from the middle of battle and into safety, when she was incapable of doing so herself. She couldn't remember who it was. They had saved her when it would've been easier to leave her there to die. Her subconscious stubbornly kept the information from her, only giving her small hints in dreams.

Her eyes felt gritty and swollen when she finally opened them. Glancing around, her room looked the same as it always did, but she felt like something was missing. Then she remembered. _Draco._ He'd held her while she'd cried last night and her heart sank as she realized he must've left while she was still asleep. _I'm surprised he stayed with me that long, _she thought as emotions warred within her. After her breakdown last night he'd been so gentle with her. He made her feel safe, and it had been so long since she felt that. _Draco Malfoy? Safe?_ She scoffed at herself as an image of their frantic kiss against the wall bloomed in her mind. Low places in her body tightened with the memory. _There was nothing safe about the way he kissed._

A slight blush crept into her cheeks as she remembered her response. Never in her life had she responded so wantonly to a kiss. If her reaction was perplexing, his was more so. He had broken off their kiss with cold eyes and a cruel observation. The mixture of hot and cold had made her head spin. Maybe she had been alone so long she mixed up the signals, but she didn't think a man kissed a woman like that when he felt nothing. _Which was even more confusing. Draco Malfoy? Feel something for me?_ What she definitely didn't want to think about or analyze was what her response said about her. _What difference does it make? It's not like you're going to see him again,_ she thought irritably. Deciding it was useless to try and figure out the motives of someone like Draco, she glanced at her bedside clock. What she saw had her jumping out of bed. _Noon???? I was supposed to be at work 4 hours ago!_ She threw on some clothes and headed toward the kitchen intending to feed Crookshanks before leaving, but what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

Draco Malfoy was sitting at her kitchen table reading the paper. A _Muggle_ paper.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to get up. Why do you get the Muggle newspaper?" Draco drawled as he looked up at her.

"You're still here." Hermione said observantly.

"Yes." Draco said with a slight smile, "Breakfast, Granger?" He tapped his wand to a plate of waffles that was sitting on the table in front of him, warming them instantly. "Though I suppose at this hour it may be considered lunch." He continued as she merely stared at him, dumbstruck. _Not only is he still here but he made breakfast._

He raised a brow at her when she said nothing. "I assure you they are quite edible." He definitely had an edge of amusement in his voice.

"I have to go to work." She stammered through her shock. Somehow Malfoy making her breakfast was almost too much to comprehend.

"Ah, yes. About that… You were quite deeply asleep this morning, so I phoned that grubby café you work at and talked to the older Muggle woman."

"You talked to Stella?"

"I don't recall the name. But I phoned and talked to a Muggle woman."

"Wait-you called? As in used a Muggle telephone?" Hermione was, if possible, more dumbstruck.

"Yes. Seeing as you, for some unfathomable reason work in a Muggle café, it seemed it bit inappropriate for owl post." Draco said with the faintest trace of disdain.

"You know how to use a telephone? You hate Muggles," Hermione persisted.

"I have a great many talents you are unaware of," Draco said with some heat, his eyes darkening as he looked at her, "And some you are already aware of."

A blush climbed her cheeks as she finally sat down. She was trying to focus on eating her waffles, but failing spectacularly. She couldn't help but contemplate what other talents he might have, _probably has_, when just one of his kisses had sent her over the edge.

"So, what shall we do today?" Draco said casually.

"What shall _we_ do today?" Hermione asked dumbly.

"Yes, Granger. Do try to keep up." His mouth twitched as though to smile, but he suppressed it.

Feeling like she must've missed a few crucial steps she asked, "_You_ want to spend the day with _me_ today?"

"Yes. I don't usually wait in women's houses until they wake up otherwise." Draco said, clearly enjoying her reaction. Her brow was furrowed as if she was contemplating a particularly difficult arithmancy problem. It wasn't very often Hermione was shocked speechless. She had never been without an answer in school, a terribly irritating quality in someone you wanted to impress. He definitely liked this stammering, befuddled Hermione. Knowing he was able to shake her, at least a little, was quite the ego boost.

"Well. I…." Hermione couldn't even remember the last time she had gone anywhere except the café and the local general store. She glanced out her window and saw the sun shining merrily… it really was a nice day. She suggested the first thing that popped into her head. "Let's go to the zoo."

As soon as it was out her mouth, she was certain he would say no. Draco Malfoy at the zoo, it was entirely laughable. But he merely looked at her thoughtfully and said, "Certainly, if that's where you would like to go."

She couldn't believe he'd assented to her absolutely asinine suggestion of the zoo. She looked so bewildered, and so absolutely adorable with it that he had a sudden urge to kiss her. Squashing the impulse he said, "Since that's settled, I'll need to floo someone before we go. Where is your fireplace?"

"I don't have one." Hermione had become very interested in the remainder of her breakfast.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Draco said taken aback.

"It was taken out the first year I lived here." She said without looking at him.

"What in the name of Merlin would cause you to do that?" Draco said with astonishment.

"I gave up being a witch, Draco." Hermione said solemnly.

"Muggles have fireplaces." Draco said as though explaining an easy concept to a simpleton, "So it follows that even people who are deluding themselves into thinking they are Muggles, didn't need to get rid of it."

Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits, and she hissed, "This Muggle didn't want one.

Draco looked thoroughly exacerbated, "You are not a Muggle."

"I was a Muggle before I got my letter to go to Hogwarts. And I can be one now." Hermione said stubbornly, her eyes over bright.

"Ignorance doesn't suit you," Draco said mildly, "Living like a Muggle doesn't make you one. But if you insist on deluding yourself with this bizarre behavior, I'll have to stop by my office before we go. I won't be long," and with that Draco disapparated.

Hermione sat reeling with shock. _Did she just make a date with Malfoy? To go to the zoo, no less?_ She didn't have much time with her thoughts because Malfoy reappeared in her kitchen mere moments later.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Sure. Let me get my purse." She walked to the entryway and picked her purse up off the floor, where she had dropped it the night before, and was digging through it to find her keys when she glanced up at him. He looked so beautiful standing in her kitchen with the midday sun streaming through the windows behind him, making his white blond hair glimmer silver; his steel eyes intent on hers. She fought the urge to sigh, and said, "Coming?" as she opened the front door.

He raised a brow and said, "It's probably better if we apparate inside, Granger. It'd look rather odd if a Muggle saw us."

"I'm not apparating." Hermione said stubbornly.

"How do you expect to get all the way to Hogsmeade in one afternoon if we don't apparate? You don't have a fireplace."

"Hogsmeade?" Hermione said confused, "Oh no. I don't want to go to the magical zoo. I want to go to the London zoo. The Muggle zoo."

Draco looked at her hard, as if expecting her to suddenly say 'Just kidding,' but when she merely stared at him he said, "If you insist."

"I do." She said almost defiantly.

He shrugged, and gave her a look that said clearly that he couldn't understand why anyone would prefer to look at _normal_ animals. "How do we get there?" He asked apprehensively.

"The Underground, of course." Hermione said sweetly. Draco actually shuddered. Hermione smiled, _I'm definitely going to enjoy this._


End file.
